Guerreiras do Tempo - Descobrindo o Segredo
by The Warrios of Time
Summary: "We are the new Warriors of Time, respect us!" Ser uma Guerreira do Tempo é um grande fardo, a sua vida é jogada pelo ralo, mas com um grande motivo. Em dimensões paralelas a nossa, todas as histórias já contadas são verdade, elas vivem e acontecem, e é a missão das Guerreiras protegerem essas dimensões. Por: NicolyBlack, Marina Lupin & Mira Black
1. Prólogo

**Em um dia extremamente quente... no mau sentido.**

— Eu disse para não pegar nada! Nada! — gritou Nick de cima de uma pilha de moedas de ouro.

— E quem disse que eu peguei alguma coisa? — Mira reclamou apontando punhais para o dragão a sua frente.

Os punhais se desmanchavam quando entravam em contato com as escamas de Smaug. O interior da montanha parecia um forno, e as três garotas, belos cupcakes, prontas para serem assadas.

— Fui eu! — elas ouviram Maris gritar. A garota escalava precariamente uma parede. A espada que pendia em sua cintura alcançava a ponta de seus tornozelos. — Eu peguei a Pedra Arken.

— **Você o quê?!** Existem milhares de coisas aqui, e você pegou logo a mais importante?!

Nick tentava mirar em Smaug para deter o dragão, que observava a discussão em silêncio. Seus olhos brilharam com a menção da Pedra Arken. Com uma garota empoleirada em cada canto do salão, o dragão girava indeciso, sem nem sentir os tiros.

— Ela estava no lugar errado, o senhor B. não ia achar nunca. — explicou Maris, agora empoleirada no alto do salão, com a espada desembaiada.

— Põe ela no lugar, nós distraímos ele. — Mira se lançou nas correntes penduradas no teto da caverna e começou a se balançar em volta do dragão.

— Qual é feioso? Cadê sua mamãe? Você é um filho renegado da Khaleesi, Smaug? — Nick pulava de montanhas em montanhas de ouro. Um pula-pula nada agradável. — Mari, querida, anda logo!

Maris saltou nas costas do dragão, fixando a espada entre as escamas, para se manter firme.

— Ai! Tá quente, quente! Ah... — resmungou a garota montada na imensidão que era o dragão. As suas palmas começaram a criar bolhas, porém ela se manteve firme enquanto Smaug rodopiava para todos os lados, em busca das duas garotas que se movimentavam rapidamente. Era como um rodeio, só que ao invés de um touro, era um dragão furioso de duas toneladas.

A morena deslizou aos poucos a espada entre as escamas, até estar presa precariamente em sua lateral.

A ação durou pouco mais que um segundo. Maris jogou a pedra para debaixo da barriga do dragão enquanto soltava a espada, evitando assim ser esmagada pela cauda dele.

O dragão se desequilibrou com a própria cauda e cambaleou pelo salão.

Nesse momento o portal abriu. Mira soltou as correntes e aterrissou ao lado de Maris, arrastando a garota consigo.

— Nããão! — um Smaug furioso ressoou por toda a montanha, bem a tempo de ver as três desaparecerem sob uma pilha de moedas de ouro.

 **Muitos, muitos e muitos dias antes. Em um dia extremamente frio... no bom sentindo.**

O sol fraco já se punha na grandiosa Londres, abandonando a fachada cinzenta para um crepúsculo avermelhado.

Casais passeavam de mãos dadas, amigos riam e se divertiam, turistas tiravam fotos em todos os lugares, passarinhos voavam alegremente e três amigas riam como loucas em cima da ponte, em quanto tomavam sorvete.

As três riam das muitas histórias adquiridas em um ano de amizade e dos seus planos para o futuro. Preocupações como essas distantes naquele mundo isolado na ponte onde se encontravam.

— Parem! — pediu uma das garotas, loira com olhos cinzentos. As outras duas riam e tentavam sujá-la com sorvete.

— Ah, relaxa Nick. — essa era Maris, que já tinha sorvete em seus longos cabelos castanhos e espreitava os olhos para a colega ao lado.

— Nem pense nisso! — respondeu Mira, ao olhar Maris, mas já era tarde. Seus cabelos loiros já exibiam uma longa trilha de chocolate. Seus olhos tremendamente azuis faiscavam em diversão as amigas e ali começou uma guerra de sorvete.

— Esse definitivamente foi o melhor ano da minha vida! — comentou a garota de olhos cinzas.

— Algo haver com os meus encantadores olhos azuis? — perguntou Mari toda brincalhona, piscando para a amiga.

— Você não tem olhos azuis! — rebateu Mira.

— Ah Mira, fica quieta, vai, a Nick entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Mesmo correndo o risco de explodir o ego da Mira, sim, esse ano foi sensacional graças a vocês. — respondeu Nick rindo da cara de Mira.

— Sim, eu sei que eu sou demais! — gabou-se ela.

— Menos Mira. — disse Mari — Bem menos, muito menos. — as três se entreolharam e riram. — Mas a Nick tem razão. — continuou a garota — Esse ano teria sido horrível sem vocês.

Maris sorriu para as amigas, que retribuíram o sorriso voltando a rir sem motivo nenhum.

Três garotas risonhas que brincavam com sorvete no frio de Londres.


	2. Atrasos & Atritos

Uma garota de cabelos loiros, cobertos de sorvete de chocolate, diga-se de passagem, abriu a porta da casa com um sorriso estampado, ao mesmo tempo em ela cantarolava uma música qualquer do McFly. Ela teria passado direto pelo hall da casa, mas a porta do escritório a direita aberta chamou-lhe a atenção. Aquela porta só ficava aperta quando seu pai não se importaria de receber uma visita, visitas essas que eram raras. Nicoly, a dona dos cabelos, logo correu para a porta, adentrando o cômodo sem fazer nenhum tipo de festividade.

— Esse definitivamente foi o melhor ano da minha vida! — comentou Nick, ao passar pela porta, e se escorar no batente, após voltar de uma tarde com as amigas.

— Não deixe as meninas ouvirem isso, senão o ego das duas pode aumentar de uma forma considerável. — riu um homem alto e com terno, sentando em um sofá com um jornal nas mãos, Peter, o pai da menina. — Já fizeram planos para as férias?

— Duas semanas na casa da Mira. — respondeu ela, indo mexer na tão sagrada organização de canetas do seu pai. — Depois qualquer coisa por aqui... Meu tio ligou?

— Você pretende passar as férias inteira na Inglaterra, por acaso? — Peter disse de uma forma risonha, pois ele já sabia que a filha iria fazer algo do gênero. — Qual o seu grande problema com a Rússia, filha?

— Você sabe os motivos que me fazem odiar morar naquele país. — Nicoly bufou alto antes de continuar. — Eu não quero voltar para lá. Acabei de dizer que passei o melhor ano da minha vida aqui, não vou embora. Rick ligou? — por que os pais dela ainda tinham que insistirem na ideia maluca de morarem em um país como aquele?

— Sua mãe não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz com isso. — alertou de forma ameaçadora. Peter já estava prevendo mais uma briga que viria envolvendo a filha e a mulher por causa disso, e essas brigas sempre acabavam em planos frustrados de ambas as partes. — E sim, ele ligou. Sinto muito querida, ele disse que não vem. Um compromisso de última hora, algo assim. — Peter finalmente tirou os olhos do jornal para olhar sua filha, o estado do cabelo dela o fez torcer os lábios, de um jeito até que engraçado. Ele sentia falta dos momentos em que sua filha era apenas mais uma adolescente normal.

— Como se ela ficasse feliz com alguma coisa... — Nick sussurrou essa parte, ela não estava afim de começar uma discussão com seu pai por causa de Claire. — O que mais que meu tio disse? — parou de mexer nas canetas, para então se sentar na cadeira que ficava posta ao lado da mesa, Nick amava as cadeiras giratórias.

— Ele disse que enviou o que você pediu... O que você pediu? — perguntou com um olhar desconfiado, vindo dos filhos poderia ser qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Esperava que daquela vez fosse algo aceitável de se ter em um apartamento, no mínimo.

— Algo muito, mas muito legal! — respondeu a menina com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. — Que mais, que mais?

— Quero até ver o que vai ser. Ele convidou você e quem mais quiser para passar um tempo com ele nos Estados Unidos. Eu particularmente acho uma péssima ideia, você sabe como seu tio é, e eu nã...

— Meus deuses! Este ano está realmente superando as expectativas! — exclamou a menina cortando a fala de seu pai. — Ir ver tio Rick, não ter que ir pra Rússia... — riu com a careta que o pai fez — Desculpe pai, sou sincera. — seu pai levantou do sofá, enquanto enrolava o jornal, para então bater com o mesmo na cabeça da filha.

— Muito sincera até. Mas isso não está te impendido de estar atrasada, e com sorvete no cabelo, já para o banheiro, mocinha.

Nick levantou da cadeira, deu um beijo na bochecha de seu pai, e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, ignorando todos os relógios, ela realmente não estava a fim de saber o quanto estava atrasada.

Mira não estava em uma situação muito diferente, no entanto. Depois que seu motorista deixou Nick em casa e se dirigiu para a sua própria, que ela finalmente percebeu o quão atrasadas estavam. Muito atrasadas.

— Mãe! — chamou Mira assim que passou pelas portas da mansão, com os olhos atentos analisando cada canto do grande hall de entrada. Uns minutos depois – tempo necessário para que Mira chegasse até o pé da escada – sua mãe foi aparecer com o celular na mão, saindo de uma porta em que ela não percebeu qual.

— Miranda! Onde você estava? Já está quase na hora da festa! — brigou a senhora Rowling toda exasperada, com uma das mãos fazendo grandes gestos no ar.

— Eu estava com as meninas — respondeu Mira ignorando completamente a repreensão da mãe. — Adivinha? Elas vão vir passar as férias aqui!

— Que bom! Vai ser realmente bom ter alguma movimentação por aqui, essa casa anda muito parada. Nada melhor que crianças para alegrar o lugar. — disse a Sra. Rowling com um largo sorriso no rosto, um pouco mais calma.

— Crianças? — reclamou a menina indignada. — Eu vou fazer dezoito, ano que vem, isso te diz alguma coisa?

— Se não fosse criança eu não teria que te mandar ir tomar banho! Anda Mira! Nós vamos nos atrasar! — disse Rowling subindo as escadas.

— Você é muito mais gentil nos livros. — resmungou Mira em voz baixa.

— Eu ouvi isso! — gritou ela.

— Eu te amo! — gritou Mira de volta seguindo a mãe, ouvindo as risadas da mesma no andar de cima. — Mãe, o papai ligou? Você sabe como ele é pontual, já deve estar indo para lá... — as risadas cessaram enquanto Mira adentrava seu quarto onde a mãe já se enfiará no closet a procura do vestido perfeito.

— Não, querida. Ele não ligou. — Joanne olhava pra filha com um olhar estranho. — Tem certeza que ele disse que viria?

— Claro que sim. Ele está na cidade, oras! Isso raramente acontece, ele tem que aparecer. — disse a loira de forma calma, porém se questionando internamente se não estava enganada mais uma vez.

Contudo, ele tinha prometido e dessa vez não haveria nenhum imprevisto. Ele era um homem muito ocupado e ela entedia isso, porém, não podia deixar de se chatear com a sua ausência. Olhou para o relógio e se deu conta do quão atrasada estava, espantando assim seus medos e se encaminhando para o banheiro.

Maris por outro lado, tinha chegado em casa com uma boa folga em relação as outras. Fora de metrô, recusando a carona da amiga e seu próprio motorista. Era mais rápido e gostava de andar de metrô, se sentia livre. A mãe não gostava, dizia que não era seguro, mas a menina colocava o capuz do casaco e ignorava categoricamente os protestos.

Notou logo que chegou no apartamento, que seu padrasto Pancho havia saído com seus irmãos. Era uma pena, gostaria realmente de dar um beijo em Eli antes de ir para a casa de Mira, ela iria ainda naquela noite.

Maris fizera o favor de desmanchar os planos da família de comparecer em sua festa, não estava disposta a posar de família perfeita. Stephenie iria, o que seria realmente péssimo, levando em conta que a menina se empenhava em passar a menor quantidade de tempo possível perto dela. Nas últimas semanas mal haviam trocado uma meia dúzia de palavras.

Arrumou as malas de uma forma rápida e precisa, levando consigo para as férias o porta-retrato com a foto do falecido pai, do tempo em que viviam na Itália, apenas os dois. Enquanto se arrumava para a festa, estranhou a ausência da mãe, perguntando-se se ela finalmente teria desistido.

Já havia descido as malas para o hall do prédio quando deu de cara com a mãe toda arrumada.

— Maris, pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou a mulher totalmente irritada. — Você não pensa em atender o telefone, não? Eu liguei várias e várias vezes, achei que ia da casa das meninas direto para festa ou algo assim, mas quando cheguei lá nem sinal de você! E o que são... — parou a repreensão assim que notou as malas.

— São malas, Stephenie, elas estão sendo despachadas para a casa das Rowling, vou passar as férias por lá. — respondeu a menina secamente ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo.

— Quando você pensou em me contar isso? — perguntou a autora, com certo ar de autoridade.

— Acabei de contar. — comentou Maris de forma irritada enquanto o táxi que ela tinha chamado a alguns minutos atrás se aproximava. — Não estou pedindo permissão. Estarei lá de qualquer forma, não venha me impedir. Fujo novamente e dessa vez não volto mais.

— Não me venha com ameaças, eu estou falando sério! Não vou deixar você desaparecer pelo verão todo. — a voz da Sra. Meyer já se encontrava um pouco alterada. — Fique pelo menos por algumas semanas, chame suas amigas. — tentou conciliar. — Só não suma.

— Tudo bem então. — cedeu Maris a contragosto. Afinal, havia herdado a teimosia de algum lugar, sabia que a mãe daria um jeito de estragar seu verão se não cedesse. — A última semana. — Maris se jogou no táxi junto com as malas dando coordenadas ao motorista.

— E vê se atende a droga do seu telefone! — gritou Stephenie para o taxi já em movimento.

Mais tarde naquele dia, as três entraram no salão tentando atrair o mínimo de atenção possível, devido ao atraso.

O que foi meio difícil levando em conta a beleza peculiar das três e o incrível talento de Maris de bater na quina das mesas, tropeçar e derrubar tudo o que estivesse pela frente.

Miranda Rowling, a mais alta da classe, sempre acompanhada de seus belos saltos de 15cm, cabelos louros naturais, um misto de mel com dourado, dona de olhos azuis penetrantes, realçados pelo seu vestido preto delicado já fazia um estrago enorme no plano " _não atrair atenção_ " com a companhia das amigas então, nem se fala. Dessa forma, talvez a entrada não tenha sido tão discreta assim.

Não precisamos nem comentar que Maris, a mais baixa do grupo, na tentativa de conseguir alguns centímetros, calçou saltos altos demais, tropeçando frequentemente, quase derrubando Nick que vinha logo atrás.

A morena estava com os longos cabelos castanhos soltos e um vestido bege, com corpete de paetês dourados e saia de material de bailarina.

Nicoly por sua vez, possuía além de um olhar irritado pelo encontrão, os cabelos presos em um coque, com uma presilha da cor de seus olhos e um vestido vinho, olhando-a ninguém adivinharia que a menina se arrumara quinze minutos antes.

As três acompanharam toda a cerimônia de abertura da festa de fim de ano letivo com uma inconfundível cara de tédio e receberam os cumprimentos de todos os amigos e familiares com uma pior ainda. Joanne Rowling estava lá, esbanjando orgulho da filha para quem quisesse ver. Mira havia sido a oradora e parecia muito contente consigo mesmo, embora seus olhos dançassem de tempos em tempos para a cadeira vazia que o pai deveria ter ocupado. O pai de Nicoly também foi prestigiar a filha, e ficou muito satisfeito com o desempenho desta. Enquanto Stephenie Meyer estava ocupada demais conversando com os pais das outras formandas para ir parabenizar a própria filha.

Um tempo depois, elas finalmente se viram livres para sentarem em uma mesa e começarem sua própria conversa.

— E essas serão as nossas últimas férias antes de estarmos metidas até os ossos com a faculdade. — Nick comentou, como quem não quer nada, dando mais atenção ao seu copo de Coca-Cola. — Por causa desse internato maluco, temos muito tempo até que comecem as inscrições para as faculdades.

— Temos que fazer essas férias serem épicas. — quem respondeu foi Mira.

— Você pode começar nos apresentando o Sr. Misterioso. — brincou Maris, quando terminou de engolir o seu canapé. — Não sei qual o seu grande problema em apresentar o garoto para as suas amigas.

— Ou para a sua mãe. — Nick provocou. — Você já pensou que o garoto pode ser um psicopata?

— É o mesmo pensamento que eu tenho todo o dia sobre vocês, mas aqui estamos. — desconversou Mira. — Além do mais, Matt e eu nem somos um casal.

— Um casal ou não, sua vida amorosa já é bem mais animada que a minha e da Nick, _juntas_. Mas mudando de assunto, e ai Nick, sua mãe e seu irmão não vão vir? Estamos loucas para conhece-los. — mesmo Maris sabendo que esse era um assunto delicado para a amiga, ela fez a pergunta do mesmo jeito.

— Minha mãe é desinteressada demais com esse tipo de coisa, meu irmão mora longe.

Mira já ia abrir a boca para mudar de assunto, família não era um assunto agradável entre as três, quando o pai de Nick apareceu atrás da mesma, interrompendo subitamente a conversa.

— Seu tio lhe mandou isto. — mostrou um pequeno embrulho em papel pardo, e o entregou a Nicoly.

— Eu não acredito! — disse ela com espanto. Cuidadosamente, a menina abriu o embrulho, virou-se para as amigas e gritou. — ELE REALMENTE MANDOU!


	3. Docemente Amargo

— Ele mandou? — Mira perguntou com um tom desconfiado.

— Sim, ele mandou! — Nick respondeu, a felicidade transbordando do seu corpo.

— Meu Merlin, ele mandou! — um gritinho preencheu a mesa, após Maris se espichar para ver o embrulho do colo de Nick.

— Mandou! Mandou! Ele mandou! — o pai de Nick, Peter, tapou os ouvidos, logo depois que Joanne se juntou aos gritos das meninas.

— Não acredito que ele mandou!

— Eu também não, Deuses ele mandou!

— Ele mandou gente. Ele realmente mandou! — Maris pegou Mira pelo ombro, e a chacoalhou.

— Pelo amor de Deus, quem mandou o que?!

As três – quatro, contando Joanne – interromperam os pulos e gritinhos, assustadas. Quem interrompeu a histeria fora Stephenie, a mãe de Maris viera parabenizar a menina, e quem sabe persuadi-la quanto as férias.

— Boa noite, Sra. Meyer. — respondeu Nick secamente, em um tom consideravelmente menor. — Bom, o meu tio Rick me mandou os manuscritos de _A Marca de Atena_ , como presente, já que ele não pode " _comparecer_ " a minha formatura.

— Rick? — indagou Steph surpresa, ela tinha uma ideia de quem era o tal Rick.

— Rick Riordan, meu cunhado. — sorriu o pai de Nick, estendendo a mão para Stephenie. Como se recuperando a educação, a autora tratou de cumprimentar os presentes, deixando uma bronca para a filha, logo em seguida.

— Maris, por que você nunca me disse que sua amiga é sobrinha do Rick Riordan?

— Porque você nunca perguntou. — concluiu a morena em tom sínico e mal educado

— O que vocês acham de comemoramos fora daqui? — interrompeu a senhora Rowling alegremente, percebendo a tensão da situação.

— Seria uma ótima experiência, mas eu tenho um avião para agora. — lamentou Peter. — Nicoly, se cuide, e mantenha contato, aliás, seu irmão disse que ligaria. — Joanne franziu a testa a menção da palavra " _irmão_ ", ela nunca tinha sido informada de que Nick possuía um irmão. — E tente não criar tanta confusão, e lembre-se, nada de maçãs! — despediu-se ele da filha com um abraço apertado. — Joanne, deixo minha menina com você. Maris, Mira. Um prazer conhece-la, Stephenie. — deixando um beijo na testa da filha ele se foi.

— Eu aceito o convite. — para algum crédito dela, Stephenie estava tentando ser amável. — Mas para onde vamos?

— Ah, elas com toda certeza têm alguma coisa em mente. — Joanne deixou um sorriso tomar conta de seu rosto.

O que elas tinham em mente, era uma sorveteria artesanal italiana em algum bairro refinado de Londres. Foram todas em um carro só, num silêncio extremamente desconfortável, interrompido apenas por Mira cantarolando " _Because of You_ ", da Kelly Clarkson.

Era um silêncio porque Nicoly tinha o nariz metido no manuscrito, aproveitando a luz da janela. Maris e a mãe, lado a lado no banco de trás, pareciam estar em um concurso de quem se encarava com mais ferocidade, e Joanne simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar no volante e em nada porque Mira, ao seu lado, em seu estado natural irritante, não calava a boca.

— Becauuuuuuusee offff youuuuuuuu, I never stray...

— Mira, quieta! Essa música não vai sair da minha cabeça por semanas... — resmungou Joanne com a cabeça encostada no vidro.

— Too far from the sidewalk.

— Droga! Está é a quarta vez que eu digo isso, e você finge que não me ouve.

— Becaaaaauuuse off youuu, I learned to play on the safe side, soooo...

— Mira... — pediu Joanne miseravelmente.

— Calma mamãe, é só uma música.

— Não me interessa, cale a boca.

Uma vez que Nicoly abandonara o manuscrito, Stephenie perdera o concurso e Mira agora se remexia inquieta no banco, o silêncio passara de desconfortável, para insuportável, fazendo com que um suspiro coletivo fosse solto assim que o letreiro da sorveteria Bacio di Latte apareceu.

— É um lugar incrível, vocês vêm sempre aqui? — perguntou a sra. Meyer ao saltar do carro, aliviada até demais.

— Maris que nos apresentou, é a sorveteria predileta dela. — respondeu Mira, de forma fria. — Sim, a gente vem sempre aqui. Você devia saber disso.

As bochechas de Stephenie ficaram visivelmente quentes, mas ela não disse nada. Joanne arrastou a filha pelo braço, lançando um olhar mortal.

Maris sumiu logo em seguida, decidindo que ia preparar o sorvete ela mesma, voltando com uma taça com um mix de uva e pêssego com castanhas, cereja, kiwi, cobertura de chocolate e mais uma infinidade de coisas.

— Isso... — começou Nick meio incerta de como perguntar. — Isso é um soverte, Maris?

— Mas é claro que isso é um sorvete! — a morena já tinha a colher na nova descoberta, sujando todo o rosto, recebendo um olhar reprovador de sua mãe.

— Não, isso é o produto de uma pessoa com sérios problemas mentais. — alfinetou Mira arrancando risadas da mesa.

— Eu sou adepta dos clássicos, um milk-shake de chocolate, extra grande, por favor. — pediu Nick à atendente.

— Essa taça de choco menta para mim. — disseram Mira e Jô ao mesmo tempo, apontando seus cardápios, arrancando mais risadas.

— Hum... Eu quero esse aqui, de morango. — Meyer disse sem muito animo, apontando um sorvete qualquer.

 **Em algum lugar algumas semanas depois.**

— Sabe o que me deu vontade agora? Um sorvete, com bastante calda. — comentou Maris.

— De chocolate. — concordou Nick.

— Estamos em uma situação de vida e morte aqui, podemos conversar sobre sorvetes depois? Isso, claro, se sairmos daqui vivas. — Mira logo disparou, você tinha que dar algum crédito para Mira. A situação delas era bem ruim.

Há algumas horas elas tinham entrado nesta caverna, que possuía tanto charme quanto... Bom, quanto uma caverna escura, imunda, numa montanha sombria. Nenhuma das três conseguia lembrar que lugar era esse, até um par de aranhas enormes aparecer do nada, e encurralar as meninas. O caminho para Mordor parecia mais hospitaleiro que o descrito na obra de Tolkien, o que as fez pensar o quão longe estariam dos fatos descritos em Senhor dos Anéis.

O problema era, por que tinha duas aranhas ali? A história era clara, uma aranha atacava Frodo, não duas, por que tinham duas aranhas ali?

A luta foi bem rápida, as três deram tanto trabalho quanto três moscas presas em uma teia, o que foi basicamente o que aconteceu.

Acordaram algum tempo depois presas na parede, a uns dois metros e meio de altura do solo, de cabeça para baixo, em um casulo feito de teia de aranha. Talvez as aranhas estivessem se sentido caridosas, por isso deixaram o rosto de fora. O efeito do veneno era meio entorpecente, e os corpos estavam tão doloridos, que as meninas se perguntavam a quantas horas estavam ali e o que as aranhas faziam. Será que procuravam alguns nabos para completar a refeição? Mira estava em uma situação mais precária, com os cabelos no rosto, encostada na parede.

— Foi na sorveteria italiana _Bacio di Latte_ , o dia na nossa formatura, lembra? Sua mãe estava junto. — Nick também ignorou a loira, ela quase estava tendo um ataque, o pensamento de como teias de aranhas eram feitas – ainda mais de aranhas gigantes, fato que ela viu e vivenciou a algumas horas atrás – não saia de sua cabeça, ela precisava urgentemente se distrair e sair daqui.

— Ah, sim. Verdade. — concordou Maris sonhadora. — Foi a última vez que eu vi minha mãe.

— Olá, tem alguém nessas cabecinhas? Nós precisamos sair daqui! — resmungou Mira, se remexendo como uma enorme larva. — Precisamos dar um jeito de cortar essas teias... alguma coisa cortante...

— Foi a última vez que eu vi meu pai também, naquela noite. — continuou Nick como se Mira fosse só um zumbido chato. — Mas pelo menos tivemos uma despedida descente.

— Pois é, eles não precisam saber que as filhas jazem na barriga de duas aranhas gigantes. — Maris tinha os cabelos em um bolo branco, o rosto de cabeça para baixo estava pálido e o corpo mole. — Que morte deprimente.

— Gente! Pelo amor de Deus! — gritou Mira aos sussurros. — Precisamos sair daqui!

— Ultrajante. Morrer como um inseto. — resmungou Nicoly. — Ah, Mira. Acho que achei algo cortante.

 **De volta aos dias normais.**

O silêncio insuportável estava prestes a reinar novamente, quando Steph tentou puxar algum papo.

— Então, Nicoly... seu tio sempre lhe manda os manuscritos?

— Hum... nem sempre. — respondeu a menina com descaso, o livro no colo.

— É uma coisa séria, já imaginou se alguma coisa daí vasa?

— Nada do que vamos ler vai sair daqui. Nem uma única palavra. — afirmou, direcionando especificamente o olhar para Mira.

— Por que sinto que isso foi direcionado a mim? — resmungou Miranda, abandonando seu sorvete recém chegado.

— Ah, não sei, deve ser pelo fato de que você não consegue ficar de boca fechada por um segundo! — Nick deixou o livro de lado por um segundo, com a chegada de seu sorvete.

— Hey, Stephenie. — começou Joanne, ignorando a discussão que se seguia. — Seu novo livro da saga vazou na internet, não é?

— Ah sim. – respondeu a ruiva distraída.

— Eu tenho acompanhado toda a saga, sabia? — comentou Rowling com um sorriso.

— Serio? — espantou-se Meyer.

— Ah claro! Eu leio tudo que Mira lê, não para vigiá-la, é mais porque ela enche o meu saco vinte e quatro horas por dia com essas series.

As meninas riram concordando e até Stephenie deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Mas eu fiquei muito desapontada quando soube. — continuou Joanne — Como aconteceu?

— Bom... — começou Stephanie desconfortável. — Era alguém que eu realmente confiava, mas...

— " _Era_ " mamãe? — perguntou Maris rindo, interrompendo a mãe. — A frase está no passado, você não confia mais?

— O que você acha? — respondeu a senhora Meyer mal humorada. Maris deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

— O livro está cheio de cenas Percabeth. — comentou Nick numa mudança total de assunto.

— Eu espero, depois de tanto tempo separados. — suspirou Maris.

— Aí que chato. — resmungou Mira. — O Percy tem que ficar com a Rachel.

— Nada a ver. — discordou Nick. — O Percy é da Annabeth!

— A Annabeth ficaria bem com o Nico... — continuou Mira como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

— Isso também não tem nada a ver. — falou Nick. — O Nico é da Thalia.

— A Thalia é do Luke. — corrigiu Maris.

— Ela é do Nico! — rebateu Nicoly.

— Ela ficaria ótima com o Percy... — refletiu Miranda

—Thalia e Luke!

— Thalia e Percy!

— Thalia e Nico!

— Luke! —gritou Maris.

— Percy! — rebateu Mira no mesmo tom.

— Nico! — gritou Nick pela mesa.

— Luke!

— Nico!

— Percy!

— Luke!

— CHEGA! — gritou Joanne Rowling. — Parem de brigar! A Thalia é prima do Nico e do Percy! O Luke morreu, ela é uma caçadora, ok? Ela não é de ninguém!

Mais da metade da sorveteria se silenciou por alguns instantes. Aos poucos as conversas voltaram, o rubor forte de Stephenie e Joanne diminuiu e as meninas se recuperaram do sermão aos sussurros de algo sobre elas não poderem passar cinco minutos sem pagar um mico.

— Percy! — sussurrou Mira.

— Nico!

— Luke, Luke, Luke!

— Percy, Percy, Percy!

— Nico, Nico, Nico! — gritou Nicoly.

— Ok, eu desisto delas. — declarou Sra. Rowling com um forte suspiro.

 **Voltando a algum lugar algumas semanas depois.**

— O que? — exclamaram Mira e Maris.

— Desculpe, Mira. Lembra-se daquele chaveiro que você me deu? — perguntou Nick se remexendo dentro de seu casulo.

— O globo de neve?

— O globo de neve. — assentiu Nick. — Ele está aqui no bolso da minha jaqueta, se eu conseguir quebrar o vidro...

— Por que diabos você ainda guarda o chaveiro de casa? — perguntou Maris, tentando virar o rosto encostado na parede.

— Nunca tirei. — respondeu a menina, simplesmente. — E lá vamos nós. — com um movimento, espatifou o globo entre a mão e a perna. Um " _crack_ " foi ouvido, e Nick soltou um murmúrio de dor. — Eu, oficialmente, odeio aranhas.

 **Dias atuais, mais uma vez.**

As duas autoras bateram um longo papo sobre livros, editoras, autores, enquanto as três meninas debatiam sobre os planos para as férias. Ao fim da noite, todas, até mesmo Stephenie, estavam felizes. Aquele era um começo promissor para aquelas férias.

Maris permitiu um abraço da mãe e uma recomendação de me liga, a ida para a mansão Rowling fora calma, todas elas pareciam cheias e sonolentas, cada uma olhando para fora de sua janela, perdida em pensamento.

A casa era grande o suficiente para que as hospedes tivesse sua própria suíte, mas no final, elas sempre acabavam dormindo no quarto de Mira, pretendendo daquelas férias uma longa festa do pijama. Dormiram tranquilas na certeza de que nada poderia estragar aquelas férias.

 **Caverna escura, pegajosa e não-acolhedora.**

— Eu odeio você, sabia disso? — resmungou Maris, ainda de cabeça para baixo, presa em seu casulo. — Eu simplesmente odeio você!

A situação não era exatamente boa para ela. Veja só, o pequeno globo de neve fora útil para liberar Nick do casulo. A menina conseguiu expandir uma abertura e aterrissar no chão em segurança, e só dera tempo de ajudar Mira a sair do casulo até que as aranhas voltassem.

— Me desculpe se minha mão sangrenta não foi rápida o bastante para soltar você. — gritou Nick, que havia cortado a mão no processo.

Havia recuperado as armas, mas a tarefa de derrotar duas aranhas gigantes parecia ainda mais difícil que quando estavam em maior número.

— Morre coisa estúpida! — gritou Mira, acertando a bota nos olhos da aranha, enquanto tentava deter suas garras com um punhal. O monstro soltava grunhidos estranhos, enquanto atacava com suas várias pernas, um ferrão cheio de veneno e uma boca mortífera.

— Nós não podemos matar elas. — exclamou Maris, ainda se remexendo em seu casulo, procurando uma forma de sair dali. — Pelo menos não todas elas.

— Não podemos? — resmungou Nick, retirando um punhal cravado no torço da aranha. A loira tinha as pernas em volta do pescoço do animal, enquanto tentava desviar-se da pinça afiada que insistia em tentar acertar sua cara, e manter-se no lugar. — Bom, avise da próxima vez. — a aranha de rodeio gritou, erguendo-se e jogando Nicoly para trás.

— Nick! — gritou Mira, acertando um chute certeiro em sua aranha e correndo pra amiga. — Vamos lá, não desmaia não, não agora. — As duas aranhas começando a fechar um certo em torno das meninas. — Maris! — gritou Mira, alcançando o punhal de Nick para defende-las dos ataques.

— Shelob! — a morena gritou, atraindo a atenção de uma das aranhas. Olhando com mais atenção, por detrás da fachada de monstro gigante, a outra aranha era decididamente menor. Bem menor. A que havia olhado era Shelob, a maior, a aranha que morava naquelas montanhas e atacaria Frodo, a descendente _da aranha_ , a primeira das primeiras. A outra era só uma aranha vitaminada. — Essa não pode morrer.

— Sem problemas, eu morro no lugar dela! — gritou Mira enfurecida, atacando a outra aranha, a não-Shelob, a aranha de rodeio. Enquanto a grande aranha ia em direção a Maris.

— Como eu odeio minha vida... — Maris havia conseguido erguer o tronco em direção aos pés com um resmungo, cravou os dentes na teia espessa e começou a abrir buracos no casulo, despencando no chão. A aranha cravou o ferrão na terra próxima a morena. Que detinha as pinças com as mãos, enquanto jogava as pernas na barriga do bicho.

— Ajuda a caminho! — gritou Nick lançando um punhal no torço de Shelob, que havia feito pouco no sentido de ferir, mas pelo menos desviará a atenção de Maris. — Ela não é seu jantar!

Trabalhando em conjunto, Nick jogou uma espada para Maris, e as duas cortaram, bateram e feriram onde poderiam encontrar, sem que nenhum ferimento pudesse ser mortal, em alguns minutos, Shelob estava encurralada na parede da caverna não-acolhedora, de um jeito que só os animais extremamente flexíveis dão e meteu-se em um buraco, sumindo de vista.

A segunda aranha parecia ter encontrado uma rival à altura. Mira enlaçará os pés na cabeça do bicho, imobilizando seus ataques com a mandíbula, enquanto tentava desviar e mutilar suas patas. O bicho levou o ferrão a centímetros de Mira, que se ergueu com ajuda da própria aranha.

— Quer saber? — com um corte limpo da espada, desviando-se das pernas de Mira, Maris cortou fora o ferrão, que ficou ali enterrado no solo da caverna. — Estou cansada desse seu brinquedinho.

— Você é um animal cruel! — exclamou Nicoly enquanto enfiava o punhal na carcaça dura do animal e torcia o metal.

— E quis nos fazer de jantar — emendou Mira, movimentando-se para de baixo do animal, e enfiando fundo o punhal em sua barriga, arrastando-o em um corte — ninguém faz amigos assim, querida.

Sangue e gosma caiam da aranha, inundando o chão da caverna, enquanto o bicho gritava e se debatia, até que parou imóvel.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — comentou Nick, estendendo a mão para Mira, que estava no chão, coberta de gosma. — Eu tive um pensamento nada feliz agora.

— Surpreenda-nos. — Maris tentava limpar o gume da espada em sua saia.

— Sangue de aranha gigante parece calda de chocolate.

As três se entreolharam com cara de desgosto e nojo enquanto assimilavam o pensamento.

— Eu não acho que comerei calda tão cedo. — resmungou Maris. — Pensando bem, perdi totalmente a fome.

— Eu ainda estou totalmente afim de um milk-shake. — comentou Nick, recolhendo os restos dos pertences e observando a parede começar a brilhar fracamente o um portal surgir. — O que acha Mira?

— Talvez algo mais sólido. — sorriu a menina. — Ouvi falar de um restaurante que serve aranhas fritas! — Maris revirou a cara ao ouvir o que Mira disse, e Nick segurava o riso.

— Ouvi dizer que elas ficam ótimas com molho madeira. — a intenção de Nicoly era ser séria, mas o riso saiu do mesmo jeito, fazendo as outras duas rirem também.

Elas caminharam em direção a saída da caverna, Maris já podia sentir o calor do sol, em nenhum momento elas mudaram a direção, e faltando centímetros para que elas saíssem de encontro a morte, um portal se abriu na frente delas, as levando para qualquer outro lugar.


	4. Surpresas Surpreendentes

Claro, depois de uma semana na casa de Mira, elas tiveram a certeza que tudo aquilo havia começado muito bem. Nadaram, jogaram videogame, leram todo o manuscrito, fizeram compras, passearam pela cidade e até visitaram um museu, onde por pouco um vaso em exposição não terminou no chão.

Aquele final de semana era destinado ao cinema, mais especificamente ao filme que tinha acabado de estrear, o primeiro baseado na trilogia de livros, _Jogos Vorazes_.

— Eu não gostei da Fox no filme! — reclamou Mira enquanto caminhava distraidamente para casa, continuando a longa discussão que iniciará ainda na sala do cinema.

— Eu não gostei da Prim. — emendou Maris.

— A lembrança do pão... — continuou Nick. — Foi tão chata!

— Mas eu gostei do Peeta. — declarou a morena sorridente, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar enquanto andava.

— Amei o Cato. — disse Nicoly.

— Ele não estava demais? Com toda certeza tem uma química entre o Cato e a Foxface. — falou Mira.

— De onde você tira esses casais malucos? Eles não têm nem uma interação na história! — resmungou Maris, acompanhando a garota.

— Eu só consigo sentir, e imagino perfeitamente a história deles. — explicou a loira.

— Eu não sabia que tinha uma boate por aqui. — Nick comentou ao virarem a esquina.

— E não tem... — Mira disse meio confusa. — Onde estamos?

— Indo para sua casa? — respondeu Nick ironicamente, um pouco alto demais, por causa da música que provinha do estabelecimento que ficava a alguns metros à frente. — O cinema fica a duas quadras de lá, não tem como possivelmente a gente se perder. Tem?

— Não, ainda assim, não faço a menor ideia de onde estamos.

— Relaxem, a gente deve ter virado na rua errada, vou procurar no GPS onde estamos. — Maris intrometeu-se, enquanto tirava o celular do bolso e procurava rapidamente pelo aplicativo. — Que droga, não está funcionando. — constatou fazendo um bico e dando alguns tapinhas no aparelho, como se isso fosse fazer o mesmo voltar a funcionar.

— Definitivamente isso não parece Londres. — constatou Maris pensativa.

— Isso aqui parece o Brooklyn, mas é completamente impossível...

— Ei, acho que aqueles caras estão seguindo aquela garota. — Nicoly disse já se encaminhando rumo aos estranhos.

— Mas que diabos ela está fazendo?! — Mira questionou Maris, recebendo um olhar receoso da outra e um dar de ombros, enquanto acompanhavam a amiga.

Nicoly pressentiu o perigo, e em um ato impensado começou a correr em direção aos três, deixando uma Mira preocupada para trás. As meninas apressaram o passo ao ver o estranho desembolsar uma faca e caminhar em direção a uma garota vestida toda de branco, que aparentemente estava distraída demais para notar sua presença. Em um impulso a loira gritou, atraindo a atenção de um dos homens para si. O estranho tinha um punhal na mão, e um olhar raivoso no rosto, a menina engoliu um seco, mas como já era tarde demais para voltar atrás, prosseguiu em direção do mesmo e se preparou para luta, recebendo um sorriso perverso dele.

Todas aquelas aulas de luta, autodefesa, e todas essas modalidades tinham que vir a calhar alguma hora.

A loira se colocou em posição de defesa, e não percebeu a hora que o estranho se aproximou tanto, podia jurar que ele ainda estava a uma boa distância dela. Se não fosse uma hipótese muito louca, afirmaria que ele tinha uma velocidade acima do normal.

O homem tentou lhe furar com o punhal, porém a garota conseguiu se esquivar e lhe lançou um sorriso vitorioso, que apenas enfureceu mais o seu adversário, fazendo-o o vir para cima dela com toda a sua força. Nicoly lhe acertou a mão, fazendo sua arma voar longe, contente com o seu desempenho, a garota tentou acerta-lhe novamente, porém não teve tanta sorte em sua nova investida, uma vez que pisou em falso e caiu abruptamente no chão, cortando a perna nos cacos de vidros espalhados ali, ficando totalmente vulnerável ao seu adversário. Por um momento ela pensou ter visto seus olhos enegrecerem, e se assustou imensamente. Aquilo tudo era irreal demais.

Em meio ao desespero, nem Nick, nem as meninas não perceberam que a garota de branco lutava um pouco mais a frente com um outro homem, eventualmente lhe desarmando-o com seu chicote, e encerrando o seu serviço com sua estela.

— Heeey — ela escutou uma voz masculina gritar mais a frente — Porque você não deixa a garota em paz e vem brigar com alguém do seu tamanho? Hmm?

O estranho desviou sua atenção dela e saiu correndo em direção ao beco escuro de onde vinha a voz, fazendo-a se esquecer momentaneamente da dor que sentirá e se perguntar da onde ele surgirá, porém, toda a sua atenção de desfez com a chegada das amigas que estavam imensamente preocupadas, e agora se abaixavam tentando medir o estranho em sua perna, que aparentemente não estava nada bem, devido a careta que Maris fez.

Alguns segundos depois a menina que ela tentará inicialmente ajudar aparecerá, acompanhada de um loiro todo tatuado, questionando se elas estavam bem. Em meio a toda a confusão do momento, as garotas assentiram que sim meio que no automático, muito mais preocupadas com a perna ensanguentada da amiga.

— Onde está o cara? — questionou Maris preocupada.

— Fugiu. — disse a garota simplesmente. — Tem certeza de que estão bem?

— Aham, foi apenas um corte. — falou Nick, se sentando e analisando a perna pela primeira vez, ignorando ao máximo a dor que sentia.

— Sim. — Mira respondeu sem dar muita atenção a ela. — Só precisamos ir para casa.

— Mas, e o outro cara? —Maris voltou a questionar.

— Izzy, vamos logo. — elas ouviram o loiro dizer. — Temos trabalho a fazer.

— Que outro cara? — questionou a menina inocentemente, ignorando seu companheiro.

— Eu podia jurar que eram dois caras... — Mira iniciou, porém, foi cortada pelo movimento abrupto da garota.

— Nós temos que ir agora, muito obrigada pelo que fez, você é uma garota muito corajosa, mas tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, ou vai acabar se matando. Meu irmão e eu vamos achar o cara, a gente se vê por aí. — finalizou ao sair correndo em direção do seu companheiro e sumir nas sombras.

— Okaaaay, isso foi muito estranho. Mas agora temos que cuidar dessa sua perna, né dona heroína? Cara, nunca mais faça isso dona Nicoly, você quase me matou do coração. — repreendeu Mira, enquanto batia de leve no ombro da amiga, fazendo está soltar um gritinho de protesto.

Nicoly ficou de pé com um pouco de esforço, e com a ajuda das amigas, as três continuaram a caminhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar da perna ferida da garota provar exatamente o contrário.

— Ainda precisamos descobrir onde a gente está, eu não faço a menor ideia que lugar é esse. — comentou Mira, dividindo sua atenção entre o ferimento da amiga e a rua desconhecida.

Maris que ainda estava pensativa comentou ao virarem a esquina:

— Eu tenho certeza de que tinha outro cara... — iniciou, mas parou abruptamente ao ver uma espécie de portal a sua frente. — Okay, isso definitivamente está cada vez pior. Isso é Londres?

— Sim, isso definitivamente é a nossa casa. — disse Mira, se encaminhando para o portal que surgira no meio da rua, arrastando as amigas juntas.

— Espera aí, você não pode simplesmente entrar aí! — protestou Nicoly.

— Entre o lugar desconhecido e o portal estranho que parece minha casa, eu escolho o portal estranho, e você definitivamente não está em condição de reclamar. — finalizou autoritária. — Nós vamos entrar, não é mesmo Mari? — questionou encarando a outra.

— Sim. — respondeu de prontidão.

— Okay. — bufou Nicoly. — No três então?

— Sim.

— Um, dois, três. — iniciou a loira, e exatamente no três as meninas fecharam os olhos e atravessaram, e meio segundo depois elas estavam no caminho conhecido mais uma vez, e logo avistarem a casa da amiga, apenas a alguns metros, as três suspiraram aliviadas.

Maris, que ainda tinha o celular na mão se assustou ao escutar um barulho vindo do aparelho, meio receosa, a menina olhou e constatou que o aplicativo de GPS tinha voltado a funcionar, e estranhamente marcava a seguinte localização: " _Brooklyn, New York, 21 de Agosto de 2007"_.

A menina olhou novamente e mostrou para as amigas que assumiram a mesma cara de espanto que ela, como que em busca de confirmação ela atualizou o aplicativo, que agora mostrava a data atual, _24 de Março de 2012_ , porém em _Londres_ , e então com mais dúvidas do que gostariam, elas caminharam para casa da loira mais cética do grupo.

— Mãe? — gritou Mira ao adentrar em casa.

Quando chegara em casa na noite anterior, ela sabia que algo bizarro estava acontecendo. Não sabia o quão bizarro era.

— Mãe! — gritou a menina quando atravessou as portas da mansão, arrastando Nicoly, junto a Maris. A loira deixava uma trilha de sangue pelo saguão, mais sangue do que alguém deveria se dar ao luxo de perder.

— Ei Nick. Olhe para mim, ok? — pediu Maris, tentando manter a amiga em pé. — Não feche os olhos, não durma agora...

— Mãe! — gritou Mira mais uma vez.

Joanne apareceu no topo da escada, começando alguma bronca pelos gritos, engasgando subitamente.

— Nicoly! O que diabos aconteceu com vocês?

— Nós estávamos voltando para casa e ela tentou ajudar aquela garota...

— Aquele maluco! Um maluco tentou atacar ela, e a menina acabou com ele...

— Mas não era a mesma rua, um segundo estávamos em um lugar e depois...

— E eu podia jurar que eram _dois_ malucos, mas um deles simplesmente sumiu...

— Como uma passagem, não sei! Eu juro que eu nunca estive naquele lugar! E...

— E então eles desapareceram! E tinha aquele cara incrível e a Nick estava sangrando tanto...

— Chega!

Joanne parecia mais espantada com o falatório do que com o sangramento. Empalidecera visivelmente, e quando tomou Nick nos braços para apoiar a menina em um sofá, seus dedos longos começaram a tremer.

— Vocês duas não estão fazendo o menor sentido. — resmungou a autora, ajoelhando-se ao lado da loira. — Nick, querida, olhe para mim.

— Ela precisa de um médico, precisamos chamar uma ambulância... — começou Maris, mas Joanne a calou com um gesto.

— Nicoly?

— Eu... — Nick abriu os olhos para elas, mas sua visão parecia estranhamente desfocada, como uma neblina. — Minha perna...

— Você vai ficar bem, minha querida. — sorriu Joanne. — Maris, caixa de primeiros socorros no banheiro de cima. Mira, água quente, toalhas...

— As pessoas realmente pedem isso? — resmungou Mira, indo pra cozinha, enquanto Maris voava no andar de cima. — Achei que era só nos filmes.

— Miranda!

— Estou indo!

E então, o que Mira achou bizarro, a mãe cortou o jeans caro de Nick, limpou o ferimento – que tinha um aspecto melhor sem todo aquele sangue – e com um conhecimento que ela não podia adivinhar de onde viera, suturara a menina. Ou a mãe havia feito maratona de Grey's Anatomy, ou não havia contado alguma coisa sobre sua vida.

— Mãe? — chamou Mira, aos pés do sofá que Nick descansava, após uma dose de anti inflamatórios e analgésicos. — Nós precisamos leva-la a um médico, isso pode ser perigoso.

— Ela vai ficar bem, filha. — suspirou Joanne, como se tivesse suturado ferimentos muitas vezes em sua vida.

— A febre cedeu. — disse Maris, acariciando o cabelo da amiga, sentada no braço do sofá.

— Agora vocês duas, me contém exatamente o que aconteceu. — pediu Joanne, parecendo muito séria.

E as duas contaram, contaram tudo que se lembravam, mesmo as partes estranhas que elas não haviam entendido. Por um segundo, Mira pareceu ver um vestígio de medo nos olhos da mãe, mas o que quer que fosse, desapareceu bem depressa, e logo ela sorria para as duas.

— Foi uma experiência bem traumatizante para vocês, eu posso ver. — tranquilizou ela, levantando-se. — Então algumas coisas estão confusas e talvez vocês precisem acreditar em algo diferente por enquanto...

— A senhora está dizendo que não acredita na gente? — quis saber Maris, com o queixo travado, um olhar teimoso.

— Vocês estavam em Londres e de repente em Nova Iorque? Nick foi atacada por um monstro e a menina que ajudou era uma espécie de ninja tatuada? — perguntou a autora sarcasticamente, com uma risada perfeitamente casual. Perfeito até demais. Seus olhos desafiavam as meninas a concordarem com aquilo, com uma zombaria quase cruel.

— Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. — respondeu Mira sem hesitar. Tinha suas dúvidas, mas se sentia afrontada pela mãe. Desafiada.

— Ok, então. — suspirou Jô. — Vamos levar a Nick para cima e vocês vão dormir. Todos nós precisamos de uma boa noite de sono.

— Dormir? — resmungou Maris, quase surpresa.

— Sim. Ou podemos ficar aqui a noite inteira conversando sobre ninjas tatuados. — Joanne revirou os olhos e começou a acordar Nick. — Cama.

As meninas subiram para o quarto, carregando uma Nick pesada – aqueles músculos pesavam – e sonolenta.

— Eu preciso saber. — resmungou a loira de olhos fechados, quando a colocaram na cama, com Mira ajeitando a perna e Maris a cobrindo. — Eu estou alucinando, ou tudo aquilo foi real?

Maris e Mira trocaram um olhar preocupado, e encararam Nick, que tinha conseguido abrir os olhos, um pouco menos desfocados agora.

— Se você está alucinando — começou Mira passando a mão pelos cabelos da amiga. —, eu estou tendo exatamente a mesma alucinação.

— Não faço ideia do que aconteceu com a gente hoje. — disse Maris. — Mas aconteceu.

As três acabaram dormindo, e na manhã seguinte, a casa acordou com um grito de Nick.

Dois pares de olhos se abriram assustados, buscando pela amiga. Mas Nick estava parada em frente a porta do banheiro, parecendo consideravelmente bem. Embora estivesse pálida e assustada como o inferno.

— Que merda é essa?! — gritou Mira, encima da cama.

No lugar onde devia estar o banheiro, elas viam apenas uma paisagem, uma vila dezenas de metros abaixo, coberta de neve, como uma vila de shopping no natal. Nick podia ouvir perfeitamente o barulho do vento, e a súbita corrente fria a arrepiou.

De repente, Joanne entrou no quarto, parecendo extremamente perturbada, com uma roupa parecidíssima com a da noite anterior.

— De que se trata esse barulho todo? — perguntou, mas ninguém se deu ao trabalho de responder. A mulher olhou por apenas um instante para a porta. — Nicoly, você não devia estar fora da cama.

— Fiquei com vontade de ir ao banheiro. — explicou a menina, parecendo bem saudável para alguém que perdera tanto sangue e havia tido a perna costurada a apenas umas horas atrás. — Aí eu abri a porta e essa... Isso...

— Não faço ideia do que você está falando. — disse a autora fechando a porta. — Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? Devia se sentar.

— Como assim não faz ideia? — perguntou Maris, bem perturbada. — Tem um mundo no banheiro!

— Vocês...

— Eu não estou ficando louca. — anunciou Mira, convidando alguém a questiona-la. Pulou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro, escancarando a porta.

Um segundo de apreensão, mas quando ela abriu, o banheiro era apenas um banheiro de azulejos lilás.

— Mas estava aqui! — gritou a menina em frustração, enquanto as duas arregalavam mais ainda os olhos.

— Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com vocês... — começou Joanne nervosa. — Mas não estou gostando nada. Desçam, o café já está pronto.


End file.
